character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Phenomena Intervention
Summary Phenomena Intervention, also known as Observation is an ability that is used by various characters and major plot device in BlazBlue series. An ability called Power of God, in the most basic terms, it is an ability to change whatever event a user by picking different outcomes from infinite possibilities, changing reality completely. Phenomena Intervention is a power of Azure, and without it the uses of this power are extremely limited. Hence, some users actively seek to gain the Azure like Takamagahara System. That being said, the limited version of Phenomena Intervention is still fairly powerful. Uses Here are the abilities/uses a person can achieve by acquiring this ability: *Existence Erasure: One of the main mechanics of the Phenomena Intervention is to erase a phenomenon and replacing it with a new, meaning a user can automatically erase phenomenons the moment he/she acquired the ability. By not observing a person, they can also erase a being from existence due to being not recognized. *Subjective Reality: Phenomena Intervention is able to change the world around the user depending on what they "see" and "observe". *Time Manipulation: Clavis, with one of the weakest abilities to observe a phenomenon, was able to interfere with the time itself. This includes stopping it entirely, as seen when he was talking with Naoto. *BFR: An average user like Nine was able to send the majority of characters to another hierarchical city in Central Fiction, though with the help of Requiem. Kokonoe managed to send Hakumen to somewhere else with it as well. *Causality Manipulation: Kokonoe, who is said to be weak when it comes to phenomena intervention, was able to create causal pathways to salvage Hakumen from Boundary. *Limited Non-Physical Interaction: Phenomena Intervention makes nonexistent beings temporarily exist, as seen when Amane observed Ragna that was already erased by Amaterasu. *Resurrection/Psuedo-Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Immortality (Type 3 and 4): Self-observation allows users like Terumi to appear back to existence after Hakumen erased him across the timeline. *Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 and 3): With self-observation, user can separate parts of themselves as seen with Noel observing herself to separate Mu from her body. This is seen when Amaterasu manipulated the concept of "world" coming from already erased universe. *Quantum Manipulation: With Phenomena Intervention, a user like Kokonoe is able to manipulate quantum superposition, and phenomena intervention is similar to Schrodinger's cat experiment. *Power Nullification: Amane was able to suppress Black Beast by observing Ragna. *Pocket Reality Manipulation: Rachel was stated to be able to create a pocket dimension with her phenomena intervention. *Paralysis Inducement: Nine was able to paralyse Ragna for a period of time while using phenomena intervention. *Probability Manipulation: Phenomena Intervention's main mechanics is to manipulate possibilities to interfere with phenomena. *Memory Manipulation: Stated by Es that phenomena intervention can easily erase memories used by Takamagahara System to erase people's memories. *Empathic Manipulation: By Amaterasu's observation, nobody in the world neither hate nor fear Terumi anymore and was able to erase every single hate in the world to Terumi except one in Chronophantasma. *Law Manipulation: Nobody was able to create her own rules within her own pocket dimension like someone needs to solve a riddle to enter the deeper floor. *Reality Warping: Phenomena Intervention can make anything a reality as long as it has the smallest of possible chance. *Information Manipulation: Embryo can manipulate information down to personal level with its phenomena intervention. *Data Manipulation: With powerful enough phenomena intervention, the user can rewrite even data, as seen when Amaterasu rewrote Kokonoe's backup data. *Sealing: This is seen when Amaterasu manipulated the concept of "world" coming from already erased universe to create a prison for Embryo. *Fate Manipulation: Killing anyone outside of phenomena intervention is killing outside of fate itself. Amaterasu manipulated destiny of the Dark War, creating coincidences that are too good to actually come true normally, such as Mind inventing Ars Magus with less than a year in the heat of the war. *Mind Manipulation: T-System should be used to manipulate the minds of entire humanity to its will using phenomena intervention when it has Hinata. *Precognition: T-System should be used to precog the events of entire humanity using phenomena intervention when it has Hinata. *Possession: Raquel was able to possess Rachel with it. *Spatial Manipulation: Amaterasu was able to warp space according to Chosen's perspective. With Azure, phenomena intervention is able to affect the space-time as a whole. *Duplication: Hinata was able to create completely new Toya using her own memories. *Creation: With this phenomenon intervention, the user can create timelines with ease as seen with Hinata. *Information Analysis: Raquel was able to scan every piece of information within the Boundary, every moment in every event in every possibility. *Illusion Creation and Power Mimicry: Amaterasu was able to create illusions that have every single ability of the people it copies. *Telepathy: Raquel was able to telepathically talk with Izanami and Naoto by directly observing Embryo. *Body Puppetry: Raquel was able to stop Naoto's hand from touching Azure. Raquel was able to forcefully keep Naoto's body in the universe. *Soul Manipulation: By observing Arakune, Kokonoe was able to give Roy's soul free spot in the Boundary by manipulating him indirectly. *Time Travel: Noel and Izanami were able to send Ragna back in time, and thus, logically can do it to themselves by self-observation, in fact, it may be already done to Mu by Noel. Types Type 1: Without Azure This is a phenomena intervention without Azure, capable of only affecting towns to countries at most. This is the phenomena intervention used for most Observers. The users at this level includes the likes of Kokonoe, Relius Clover, Yūki Terumi and Hazama. Type 2: With Azure This is a phenomena intervention boosted by Azure. A true Power of God, this phenomena intervention is able to reach the infinite universes throughout the multiverse. Only a few people managed to reach this level. The users at this level includes the likes of Noel Vermillion, Es, Nobody and Raquel Alucard. Weakness There isn't any kind of weakness that can be easily exploited but there are two weaknesses of phenomena intervention. One is that some usage, most times when used in wide scale, needs seithr in order to do so, though this is barely exploitable as this kind of observation is barely used in combat, or it won't be used at all. Two is that in order to affect someone with phenomena intervention, one must need to be able to be observed. This doesn't mean you can avoid it's effects by being invisible, however. One must need to have specific ability or equipment to be invisible for Observers, such as Izayoi or power of Chronophantasma. Category:BlazBlue Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities